Kiss Me Quick
by CryMeOut
Summary: Hilary announces she has a beyblade and Kai's been roped into training her. What could possibly go wrong? One Shot


**Just something I found on my computer and thought I ought to finish.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Kiss Me Quick<span>

"GUYS!" a very excited Hilary squealed, bursting in through the door, "GUYS!" Her sunny bright smile lit up the whole room and the Bladebreakers all felt a sudden irritation, like the sun really was shining in their eyes. What did Hilary want at 8:30 in the morning?

"What?" asked a very sleepy Tyson, well, it was a combination of sleepiness and 'I couldn't care less what you have to say'.

"Look what I've got!" she chirped happily.

Hilary presented a small box, it was wrapped in shiny blue paper and a red ribbon was stuck on the top, to them on the table with a beaming smile and all eagerly gathered around it – all except Kai of course, his whereabouts remained unknown to the others, but they weren't concerned. It was normal for the boy to be alone.

"Well, open it then" she laughed.

Ray leaned over, opened it and revealed… a _beyblade_?

"A beyblade? Wow! Cool!" exclaimed Tyson, suddenly snapping out of his drowsiness, "who's it for?" he demanded, making a grab for the white and blue blade sitting smugly in the box, entwined in a bed of purple tissue paper, but the brunette smacked his hand away.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hilary, lightly fingering the blade in front of her. The others all shook their heads, all wondering the same question: 'is it for me?' All of the boys leaned in to get a proper look.

"It's for me!" she concluded. Every single one of them simultaneously drew up straight and turned to stare at Hilary like she had just grown another head. Which none of the boys would have been surprised if that had happened anyway, the amount of talking that the girl was capable of...

"What?" Tyson yelled, squeaking as he did so, then he laughed, "you can't be serious!"

"Well actually I am!" she countered, "it was a late birthday present for my Mum. Watching you guys all day is boring, and I've always wanted a go, but you're all too stingy to let me have a go with your blades. So now, I've got my own!"

Everyone took a moment to stare at the brunette with sheer shock. Hilary? And a beyblade? That combination didn't sound hopeful.

"So… who's going to teach me?"

All of a sudden, everyone turned away, immediately lost in something or other. Ray in a book, Kenny on his laptop, Max looking out of the window and Tyson in a cupboard. Yes, instead of doing the smart thing and pretending to look for something in the cupboard, the stupid boy got inside to hide from the brunette. Hilary tapped her foot impatiently and scowled.

"Come on, someone's got to do it!" she ordered.

"I vote Kai" Ray piped up, knowing he'd be in for it later.

"He's the team captain after all," agreed Max, simply to get himself out of teaching Hilary, or anyone for that matter.

"Right, that's settled then. Where is Kai? Kai! Kai! KAI!"

The said Russian suddenly walked through the door. Hilary sprinted over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on Kai, we have a lot of work to do and I don't want to waste another moment."

"What? Wait, I don't understand…" He began, but then he saw the shiny beyblade in her hand and it all clicked into place. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ray was laughing. "YOU!" he suddenly roared, jabbing a finger at him, "it's always you! Are you out just to piss me off?"

"No!" the Nekojin defended himself, shielding his face with his hands, "but you are the team captain after all..." he trailed off quietly making the slate haired teen seethe.

Kai turned and looked to Hilary, who herself looked quite embarrassed and it showed by the pink tinge on her face. She stared at her feet and shifted uncomfortably. The Russian felt a little bad. In truth, he _didn't _want to train the brunette, he had better things to be doing but he still...

He breathed in and composed himself. "Fine," he said through teeth as if it took great difficulty. He turned to Hilary and said, "why don't you go outside Hilary and I'll join you in a moment," to which she nodded and meekly walked out of the door.

It was that moment at which Kai pounced. "Don't think I'm going to forget this Kon!" and jabbed the Nekojin hard in the shoulder causing him to wince. After briefly staring out each of his team mates, he turned and left the kitchen.

"Well that went down well!" beamed Tyson.

**XX**

"Come on, we're not staying here," Kai said, walking straight past Hilary and making his way out onto the street.

"Where are we going?" Hilary inquired, running after him and trying to fall into step beside him.

"Somewhere quieter."

They walked together for a while, and it seemed that they were headed to the cliff side. Upon the hill, there was neglected house, old and forgotten. Kai was the first to reach the doors, pull them open and step inside. After assuring her that it was safe, Hilary reluctantly followed him.

"Wow," she breathed, looking around. The furniture was still in place, but covered by huge white sheets, aged by a thick layer of dust. The grand spiral staircase that lead to the second floor had a gold banister and was covered by a red carpet. It was all very grand, but the thing that really caught the brunette's eye was the crystal chandelier suspended above their heads. When the light seeping in through the windows caught on one of the jewels, it dispersed into intricate patterns decorating the walls. It was beautiful.

"This'll do," Kai commented, clearing a space on the floor, "we'll start will the basics; your launch."

Hilary nodded, and they got to work.

"Hold the rip cord in that hand and-" the Russian coached, helping Hilary to gain the best position. "-if you don't do this, then your launch won't be as powerful."

After 15 minutes of being pushed and pulled into the right position, Hilary was ready.

3, 2, 1…

"Let it rip!" she yelled and pulled on the rip cord. Her blade shot through the air, landed, and grinded to a halt.

"What?" she cried, exasperated, a tsunami of disappointment crashing over her. She sighed and picked up her beyblade; she really tried hard. Nervously, she stole a glance at Kai, who she feared was probably very fed up with her. But when she looked at him, his slate brows were creased and his crimson eyes were narrowed, as if in deep thought.

"Kai…?"

"Hn."

He said nothing and then came and stood behind her, leaning round and holding his hands against her own in further attempt for her to get it right.

"Now move this leg back-" he tapped her right leg and placed his hands on her waist to shift her into the right position.

'_KAI HIWATARI IS TOUCHING ME!' _Hilary screamed inside, but kept her face composed.

Kai moved away and stood adjacent to her, scanning her up and down before giving an approving nod. "You're ready."

3, 2, 1…

"LET IT RIP!" Hilary cried, using everything she had to launch her blade.

That was when it all happened rather quickly.

The beyblade shot through the air, missing the floor completely, hitting what sounded like a piano covered by one of the white sheets. It made an ear-splitting twanging sound as the blade rebounded and headed straight towards the chandelier.

"No!" Hilary shrieked, but it was too late. The smash of glass echoed around the room as the crystals splinted into a thousand tiny pieces, and the metal frame became separated from the ceiling.

The brunette found herself unable to move, but something else shot through the air and pulled her out of the way just as the chandelier hit the floor with a thunderous **BANG**.

Kai and Hilary both stared at each other, eyes wide. But the least of their worries was over.

"Crap." Kai launched himself at the window just in time to see an old couple react to the noise.

"_Someone's vandalising the house!"_

"_Call the police! They'll be here in a few moments!" _

He watched for a few moments, unsure of what to do, when in the distance, a blaring siren decided for him.

"This way," Kai said, backing up and picking up the beyblade. He must leave no evidence that he was here. He dragged the brunette to the back of the house and crouched there, listening.

"Kai, they'll know!" Hilary whispered, her eyes flaring, "We need to move, now!"

"We can't," he countered, "they'll see us run away."

"_I'll just take a look round the back, maybe someone's hiding down there."_

"We're done for!" Hilary weeped, placing her head in her hands.

"No," Kai said quietly, "I have an idea; kiss me."

"Huh?" the brunette's head snapped up, not entirely sure she'd heard him right.

"Kiss me," he repeated, "when the police find us, they are hardly going to suspect a teenage couple who were only seeking some privacy for a make out."

Hilary nodded, it all made sense – and her dream was coming true! But she was so nervous and her cheeks were going red

The slate haired teen leaned in, placing both his hand on Hilary's burning cheeks. Their lips met and she exploded inside – was this really happening?

Gently, Kai's tongue touched her bottom lip, to which she granted permission and she let his tongue slide into her mouth. His breath was warm and sweet and her arms snaked around his neck.

"Excuse me- er I, I'm-"

Kai broke off the kiss and looked up at the policeman, who was turning red watching them.

"I'm, erm sorry to interrupt but do you, you haven't, heard anything have you?"

Kai shook his head and looked down at Hilary, his hands still on her face, "I'm afraid I cannot help you officer, we've heard nothing, I guess it's because we-"

"Yes! Yes," the officer spoke over him, sparing himself the disturbing details, "thank you, sorry for troubling you and… good day." And he walked off, the colour of a tomato.

"Phew, that was close," Hilary breathed, standing up and dusting herself off, her own cheeks a little pink.

"Come on, let's go home," Kai told her and began walking off alone. Hilary smiled; typical Kai. Their little episode would probably never be brought up again.

**XX**

Ray had just finished cooking dinner when Kai and Hilary sauntered into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So..." began Tyson, digging Hilary in the ribs, "how was your training session?"

"It was…" she glanced at Kai, who didn't look up but gave a smirk, "…eventful."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>xxxx


End file.
